


The Thoughts of a Medic on Earth

by alexandrine



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight AU, or is it? Ratchet's alone on Earth, and thinking entirely too much.        </p><p> </p><p>Written in 2009, and not ROTF or DOTM compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of a Medic on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files, and thought I should post it. I may try to complete this, and see where I was going with the AU.

Earth was a fascinating place, from the breadth of human endeavors to the sheer beauty of the planet. All the spoken and written Earth languages stored in his database filtered through Ratchet's processors while he devoted several threads to deciphering a particular passage in a very difficult text, until something triggered a memory recall, pulling Ratchet away from his absorption.

Worry filled his spark, thoughts of his missing comrades pushing aside the translation work for a brief moment. Optics focused in the middle distance, snippets of video interweaving among dialogue stretching back millennia.

One in particular sent a cascade of emotions throughout his systems. Loneliness, friendship, and longing all swirled together into a complex mixture, triggering more personal recollections. A gruff voice, coming from a battle-scarred form, one who had always been there, until he wasn't, leaving him bereft and anchorless. Sometimes he still saw that black form from a corner of an optic, haunting Ratchet with thoughts of what could have been, if there had been no war.


End file.
